When The Choices Are Limited
by pseudo-shigure
Summary: as the title says... ZoSan


This is all blackmalice faults! She makes me wrote this! She makes me wrote wall-smex! I don't wanna wrote wall-smex, I just want some table-smex! But no…. she makes me wrote this one.. Oh you perverted bitch!

Title: When The Choices Are Limited

Fandom: One Piece (ZoSan)

Rated: it's a smut, so it's supposed to be…. You figure out yourself, kay

It'd been months since the last island. No girls. Nothing.

And for God sake, it'd been itching through the whole week. It'd been crying for his attention. But with all the work he had to do and the marine attacks and just the lack of privacy in that ship itself just prevented him from doing it

But now, it was late night and everyone was deep asleep. Well, almost everyone since there always had to be someone watching at the crow's nest. But that didn't matter. All the matter was now he was alone in the galley, frustrated. Ithad been so hard and so tight in his already skin tight pants.

Sanji needed a release. And if no one could help him with that, well he just had to do that all by himself then.

Sitting on of the chair, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, then yanked it just enough to let his member hanging out in the air.

He sat in a laid-back position and stared at his reddened, hard member. It definitely needed his attention. He fisted his hand around it and started to stroke. Slow but firmly, just the way he liked it.

The good thing about jerking off was he could do it just like he wanted it to be. Though a help from a willing partner would be just perfect.

Yeah, Nami would be perfect, or Robin. Or whoever pretty girl who willing to help him out in this subject. He stroked harder with the imagination.

But he didn't have much option now, since he was out in the sea with only the moronic male crew of The Going Merry and the only appropriate choice was only the two fine ladies.

It wasn't that he never did it with a man before. He stroked harder.

But, with his nakama? It'd just felt so wrong.

Okay, maybe it wouldn't felt that wrong if only they weren't that stupid. And physically attractive. Yeah, it mattered to Sanji to have sex with someone that looking good.

If it was a man, he had to have a certain perfect height, a well worked out body, just a right manly bone structure.

_Zoro_

What's with him? How could that name popped into his mind?

Well actually, Sanji-though he wouldn't ever, ever admitted it- was sometimes thinking that Zoro was actually hot. It wasn't like he sorts out all his male nakama and decided which one was hot and which one wasn't. But, it just, sometimes, when Zoro was working out under the sun with all the sweat, his scars, and his roughness, he was just perfect. Perfectly hot.

And now Sanji was unconsciously stroking his dick even harder, his eyes were closed, and his breathing was short and panted.

Beside, he was once seen a lady gawking at the sea-weed haired. So, it wasn't just him who thinks that way. And it wasn't because of the sun, the sweat, the scar, or the roughness. Zoro was hot. And so, it was okay if he had to have sex with him.

A moan escaped from Sanji's mouth.

Zoro might not be that skilful, thanks to his brain cell. But he was just so basic. He would definitely follow his instinct when he did that. Just like an animal. Raw and wild.

Another rather loud moan. And jerked up his hips to meet his hand. He wanted, needed more. And the eyes that watching intently at him right now was just triggered him to needing more.

Sanji cracked his eyes open, and, "Fuck!" he found Zoro stood in front of him, watching him with a smug smirk on his face.

"Yeah, you obviously need one," he said nonchalantly.

"It's not like you never did it yourself, marimo."

"But not out in the galley, like this. And unlocked, shitty-love cook."

"I forgot about the door, okay," he slipped off his hand and started pull up his pants.

"Hey, what are you doing? You're not done yet. You haven't even cum!"

"And you really think I would do it here, in the galley, under your eyes? What? Are you lost another brain cell? Though it's practically impossible since you do only have one."

"Hey! Leave my brain cell alone! And beside, I know you like it that way."

"Like what in what way, idiot?"

"Jerk off, here, in the galley, under my eye. I've been watching for some moment and you were just realising it now. And you surely moaned, loud, when I was watching you," he smiled triumphantly.

"Just keep wishing you, idiot!" said the blonde one as he walking to the doorway.

But instead, the next thing he knew he was pinned hard against the wooden wall with Zoro stood an inch away from him. Both hands firmly guarded right next to his head. "What the fuck!"

The marimo-haired smirked, "I'm hard too, you know. So, I was thinking why don't we just help each other out?"

"See, that's what you get if you use your brain to think! It comes up with ridiculous imagination! Now, let go off me!"

"I'm afraid you have to free yourself, because I won't," he said threateningly. Zoro's voice was deep. His body was emitting warm, hazy heat. He smelled like sweat and metal. Intoxicating. His groin was hard against Sanji's. And the gaze was intimidating that Sanji could close his eyes. Wondering if he ever could himself from this thing called Zoro. He bit his lower lip.

Zoro took it as an invitation. Sealed those lips with his own wet, warm lips. Tongue forcing an entrance.

_This moron, one brain-celled cave man! Neanderthal! A fucking good kisser!_

Sanji knew he let the tongue slipped into his mouth. Hell, as if he could stop that. As if he could stop himself from making those moans when Zoro grazing his buds roughly through his shirt.

And it definitely was not his fault if the next second he had his both legs hooked around the other man's hip, completely rely on the other man and the wall behind him for support. And it also definitely was not his fault if his hands were tangled deep in a green short hair and the swordsman's back. His shirt was unbuttoned.

He tilted his head sideway to give his kisser a better angle. But instead, the swordsman left the now swollen lips and nibbled the pale flesh under the cook's jaw. He even dared to growl as he tasted the spicy skin in his mouth.

"God, I can't wait to come inside you!" he snarled against Sanji's skin.

"Yeah…" answered the said man. But that was what his libido talking. His brain was actually gone like, "Wait! What!" and he let go off his legs and hands from the other man's. "Just what the hell do you think? Let's just stick with the hands, will ya!"

"You are half naked already!"

"You're the one who taking off my… Ugh! That's not the point! I won't ever, ever, let you come inside of me! Not with that dick of yours. It must have been zillion years since the last time you take a bath! Yuck! And beside, from where do you exactly planning to make an entrance, huh?"

"Obviously, from here," he spanked Sanji's ass, hard.

"And why do I even have to be the bottom!"

"Because, you think yourself that way," he said indifferently with a crooked smile on his face. Sanji was too stupefied to retort that one. "So, I was right."

"Still, doesn't make you allowed to come inside of me," but Zoro was coming closer once again, and that meant danger, "It's not like you know how to."

"Oh, I know how to. Even if I don't know how to, I'll just simply follow my instinct" he was once again only an inch away from Sanji. Hip met hip, chest met chest, lips and noses were brushed and practically breathe each other breath.

"The same instinct that told you to jump to a ship full of marines."

"And the same instinct that makes me win every battle." He kissed the cook fiercely that it knocked the cook's head hard against the wall. The kiss last for a couple seconds before the blonde broke it with a wet sound.

"Why do I have to believe you? Beside, what do I get from it?"

Zoro was really not the man who talks; he was more like just jump and do it. And he did that.

"I said you can't come inside of me!"

"I'm not! Yet."

"Then why do you try to take off my pants?"

"Because I want to make you come inside of me, shitty-cook! Now, shut up!" and so he knelt right before Sanji to had a frontal angle of his hard crotch. It was already all wet with pre-cum. And Zoro took the whole of it right into his mouth. So fast that Sanji couldn't even say shit.

Zoro's hands were firm on his hip. And his body was trembling from the new sensation. The lips and the mouth were so great when kissing him. But when those were working on his member, Sanji could only vaguely remember what happened.

It was all lust covering his mind. Zoro felt so good and so warm. And his body was arching, jerking up his own member deeper into Zoro's mouth. As if it wasn't enough, one hand tangled its fingers on the swordsman short hair and pushed him even closer to him.

Zoro's tongue was seductively stroking his hot member ever so slow and steadily. While his throat sucking him hardly. Pushing him closer, and closer to come. Countless groans were escaping from his mouth and his fingers clawed the wooden wall behind him.

One deep suck and all his muscles was tightening, hip jerking forth deeper into Zoro's mouth. And he came a lot into that mouth. Zoro sucked and swallowed every drops of Sanji. But he didn't take it all before he kissed Sanji hard and let him taste his own cum.

They were both panting, and Sanji was too tired to avoid or break the kiss. It was a great kiss anyway, especially every time the swordsman nibbled his lower lip. They looked into each other deeply. He never felt that naked before. Of course he was practically naked by now, but with the swordsman doing all those things to him he felt he had nothing else he could hide. Which was very dangerously fascinating.

"Believe me now?" Sanji decided he was too worn-out to argue that and just closed his eyes once again. Too tired to free himself from the arm that now hooking under his knee and places those knees on each shoulders of the swordsman. Or the other arm that circling around his hip and keeping him on the right position. Maybe he really believed the swordsman now.

"You're gonna use some lotion, right?" he asked, eyes still shut.

"Nope."

"What!" eyes snapped open. "And you really think I'd… Unggh!" too late. Zoro's member was already making an entrance. Sanji growled for the addictively painful sensation it sent through cells in his body. The sensation of a hard, rough flesh inside him was beyond everything, he even wondered how he could manage his consciousness.

"Hurt?"

"As hell it is! You're not using any lotion. And it was so… ugh," Zoro trusted deeper, "… huge," he added finally.

"Great, right?" he forced a smug smile. He was actually almost going to went blank for the tightness and the warmth he felt around his length. Yes, it was Sanji, he knew that, and he never expected anything as great as this. It was so good to be inside him, and he wanted to get deeper. And Sanji's flushed face wasn't helping either.

Sanji couldn't understand how, but they were kissing in that stupid, kinky position. This time the kiss was soft and soothing. He never thought the idiot could do something like that, but he was. It was so delicate that took all Sanji's focus away from the pain the thrust created.

"It's so unlike you to do such thing," said the blonde in a half protesting tone.

"So you prefer the way I do things?" smirk the other man.

"Just shut up and fuck me." And Zoro, right away, pull out almost all his length from Sanji before he thrust it all once deep hard into the blonde's. Sanji threw his head back and screamed. He clenched the swordsman hair, and clenched it even tighter every time the other man thrust him deeper.

The clench in his hair and the pale swan-like neck before him was such a trigger for Zoro to tasting every inches of Sanji's. He buried his teeth deep into the flawless skin while hip keep thrusting. The body was arching under him, allowed him to get deeper. Just the scent of Sanji was driving his need even more.

He had lost count of many times he thrust into that lean body in his arms, or how many times he calling out his name, or how many marks he'd make that'd appear on Sanji's skin the next morning. All he knew was that he was close, and he wanted to come inside of Sanji, soon.

He didn't know that the friction their bodies make were making Sanji's crotch hardened once again. The names he cried out loud and the kisses he made weren't helping either. But he did notice that Sanji had been pumping off himself. He watched and he smirked.

"Just perfect," and then hot fluid flooded into Sanji. He needed one last thrust and that was all. And he also felt another hot liquid spurted to his abdomen, Sanji's cum.

They were both out of breath and exhausted. He let himself, and dragged Sanji along with him, to drop down to floor. Sanji's legs were ditched besides him. They were both panting hard and he rested his forehead against the wall, next to Sanji's thrown back head.

He stole a glance to the other man. Watching some marks that started to appear on the cook's neck and grinned. He really thought what they were just doing was hot, addictive and yes he would do that again next time. And when the other one turned his head around to face him, staring at him with his contented, post-sex expression, he knew he'd be in a deep trouble if he didn't get away from there soon.

"I'll get something to clean up," he forced himself to stand up and walk. Cleaned up the other man with the clean cloth he found before clean himself up and get dressed. He collected the still dead exhausted man's clothes and put it where he can reach. Then he crouched before him.

"See, it was way much better to have someone else to do that with you than to do it yourself, right?" Sanji showed his middle finger. "Yes, fuck. That what we just did. And I even make you came. Twice," he smiled triumphantly.

A long, powerful leg was aiming it heel to the green-haired head, but he caught that leg. "I know you're dead tired that even your kick wasn't as fast as the usual. But maybe, that just because I make you came. And twice."

"Just get your lousy ass off of this room, before I can really kick that empty head of yours," warned Sanji.

"And you just be a good boy, and rest here until you can kick me back. It was really nice. Can't wait to do you again," then he stood up and walked to the doorway. But before he closed the galley door behind him, he turned around. "Oh and maybe next time I could make you come more than just twice," he smirked and left the galley.

"You really gonna get lots of kicks in your head this morning, you know that baka marimo! I swear!"


End file.
